The invention pertains to a flow body with at least one opening for blowing out a fluid and a method for taking in and/or blowing out fluid through a plurality of openings in a flow surface section of a flow body.
A flow body of this type is known from US 2007/0051855 A1.
It is the objective of the invention to make available a flow body with at least one opening for blowing out a fluid and a method for taking in and/or blowing out fluid through a plurality of openings in a flow surface section of a flow body which respectively make it possible to prevent the separation of the flow on the upper side of a wing in a favorable fashion with respect to fluid dynamics.
This objective is attained with the characteristics of the independent claims. Other embodiments are defined in the dependent claims that refer to these independent claims.
Due to the inventive solutions, the separation behavior of the flow on the flow surface section is positively influenced. The design of the end sections of the discharge line or the discharge opening generates a more energetic discharge flow than in corresponding solutions according to the prior art such that the flow along the flow surface section forms a laminar flow on the flow surface over a larger region extending in the flow body chord direction.